japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dx1 Life 2 Part 2
『きょうは, おあつまりいだき, まことにありがとうございます』 *"Today, We gatherings, Thank you very much." チビ部長が舞台で緊張の面持ちで少々ぎこちないあいさつをする。 *Chibi director to a little awkward greeting in look of tension on the stage. 記録映像はこの劇場を舞台にしたチビ部長のピアノ演奏会に移っていた。 *Record the video had been moved to the piano concert of Chibi director who made this theater on stage. 「リーアたんの初めてのピアノ演奏会……。 各御家の方々をお招きしてここでピアノを披露したのだよ……」 *"First piano concert of Lea Tan ....... And inviting the people of each house and I'll he showed off the piano here ...... " サーゼクスさまの兄バカ説明は続き, 俺も少々口元をひくつかせながらも部長の記録映像を見ていた。 *Brother fool description of Sazekusu clients continued, and I was watching the video recording of the director while I also made a little twitched the mouth. ……俺は反応に困っていた! いや, 部長の成長記録を見るのは楽しいし, 光栄の限りだ! *...... I was in trouble in the reaction! No, have fun and see the growth record of the director, I unless of honor! だけど, 隣でシスコン魔王さまが時に笑い, 時に涙し, 表情豊かに熱く語るのでいまいちのり切れないというか! *Though he, laughing syscon devil sama at next, and tears to time, or rather not be good enough glue because expression says rich hot! よくある「それに興味津々だけど, 必要以上に語られて若十引き気味になってしまう」状況となっていた。 *FAQ ' interest in it told curious, but I need more young well off creepy become ' had become a situation. と, サーゼクスさまが懷から凝った装飾が施された時計を取りだして時間を確認されていた。 *And, Sazekusu recommendation has been confirmed time and take out the clock is decorated with elaborate from 懷. 「む。 もう, こんな時間か。 これ以上, ここにいると皆に怪しまれるな」 *"Yikes. Again, this time? Are here any more, and get everyone suspicious of ' サーゼクスさまは映像を止め, 戻ってきたプレートをアルバムにしまっていく。 そのアルバムをちらりと横目に見ていたら――悪魔文字で『秘密』とタイトルが記されたプレートに目がいってしまった。 *Sazekusu sama to stop the video, go put away the plate that came back to album. When looking to glance sideways the album - the title as the "secret" has gone eyes to the plate marked with the devil character. 俺の視線に気づいたサーゼクスさまが言われる。 *Sazekusu sama noticed in my line of sight is said. 「これかい? これは……ふむ。 そうだな……」 *See this or not? This is a... HM. That's right...... " 突然, サーゼクスさまは説明を止めて, あごに手をやり何かを考えだされたようだった。 *Do hand in the jaw, was like was created to do something sudden, Sir sex customers stop description. な, 何でしょうか……? *Na, it ...... What? 「うん。 そうしよう」と自答した様子で, そのプレートを転して, 再びスクリーンに映像が映しだされる。 *' Yes. Trying to do so "and in answering you, the plate rolling is again projected pictures on the screen,. スクリーンに映しだされたのは――幼い部長の寝顔だった。 べッドで熊のぬいぐるみと一緒に寝ている。 *The was Dasa transferred to a screen - it was sleeping face of young director. I'm sleeping with the bear stuffed with downy head. 「……寝顔? 部長, 寝ている?」 *"...... Sleeping face? Director, sleeping?" 「うむ。 このプレートはね……」 *"Umm. This plate I ...... " 映像が変わり――また寝顔が映しだされた。 今度はソファーの上で寝ているところだ。 *The video will change - also sleeping face was Dasa projected. Now I place you are sleeping on the couch. その後も部長の寝顔映像が代わるに流されていく。 *Alternative sleeping video Director after being thrown into. ……これって。 *...... What this. 「これ, 部長の寝顔を集めて編集したものですか?」 *"This, do you thing you have to edit it collected the sleeping face of director?" 俺の問いにサーゼクスさまはうなずかれる。 あ, やっぱり, そうなんだ。 *Sazekusu customers to my question is nodded. Oh, I thought, I do that so. 「これはリアスの成長と共に撮り溜めていた寝顔映像集なのだよ。 記録映像のなかでも一, 二を争うほどの宝物だ。 いちおう, 幼い頃のは撮れたのだが……。 さすがに大きくなったリアスの寝顔は撮れなかった。 途中で記録が途切れてしまうのは残念なことだ」 *"This is's a sleeping face footage that had been accumulated to take along with the growth of the Rias. Treasure of fighting for one, two in the video recordings. It is I, delivered at an early age is... I didn't truly became big RIAs sleeping face. Unfortunately it's recording was interrupted in the middle of ' ため息を吐きながらそう言うサーゼクスさまだけど……。 そりゃ, 部長が小さい頃なら, まだいいものの, 高校生の部長相手にそんなことしたら変態に部類しちゃいますよ! *...... It 's so say Sazekusu customers while spitting sigh. Well, if I was director is small, but still good, it will have classes in transformation Once you do that in high school director opponent! 「そこでだ!」 *"So is it!" サーゼクスさまがこちらに顔を向け, 俺の手を握ってくる。 *Sazekusu sama here is towards the face, come hold my hand. 「私の後を継げるのはイッセーくんしかいないのだよ。 一度途切れてしまった記録という名の宝を復活してみたいとは思わないかい?」 *"I have only Issey kun is the Tsugeru after me. Do not you think you want and will try to revive the treasure once interrupted gone was named record? " などと, わけのわからないことをおっしゃる! *And the like, and you say that you do not gibberish! 「ど, どういうことですか?」 *"Etc., What do you mean that?" 「これからのリアスの寝顔を撮るのはキミだ!」 *"It's yours take the future of the Rias of sleeping face!" ……。 えーと……。 *....... Well ....... 反応に困る俺だが, サーゼクスさまは拳を振り上げ力強く言われる。 *And I'm troubled that the reaction, but Sazekusu clients are said forcefully swung up a fist. 「そうと決まれば話は早い! よし! 今夜が勝負だ!」 *"So states and Kimare if talk fast! Alright! Tonight's the game! " 「え? え?」 *"What? What?" そのときは理解不能な俺だったが, その日の夜, とんでもない変態道に片足を突っ込むことになる。 *At that time, but was I unintelligible, night of the day, it would be to stick one foot in ridiculous transformation road. ---- 深夜。 *Midnight. グレモリー家にある部長の部屋の片付けも終わり, 兵藤家に帰ってきた俺たち。 *Also clean up the room of director in the Gremory house end, Hyodo I who came back to the house. 皆が寝静まった時間帯, 家の最上階にある空き部屋に俺とサーゼクスさまがいた。 *Everyone time zone asleep, had a Sazekusu customers and I in the free room on the top floor of the house. 「寝顔を撮るにはいい夜だ。 そうは思わないかね, 兵藤隊員」 *It's a good night to take a "sleeping face. I do not think so, Hyodo members " そう言うのは, 某映画の某シティを守る某コウモリ男さんのようなコスプレ衣装のサーゼクスさまだ。 径しいを通り越して変質者と化している……。 ちなみに俺は寝間着。 *Say so, it's Sazekusu sama cosplay costume, such as certain bat man who protect certain City of a certain movie. ...... That become a pervert past the diameter arbitrariness. By the way, I sleepwear. 「……そうですね, サーゼクスさま」 *"...... Well, Sazekusu-sama" チッチッチッと指を横に振るサーゼクスさま。 *Sazekusu sama shake Chitchitchi~tsu and finger to the side. 「違う。 私はサーゼクスではない。 『リーアたんの寝顔を撮り隊』の隊長, お兄ちゃん仮面だッ!」 *"Different. I'm not a Sazekusu. "Leah Tan's sleeping face Corps took ' of Captain, my brother Kamen-! ' 何やら奇異なポージングで格好良く決めているつもりのサーゼクスさ……お兄ちゃん仮面! *Sazekusu of ...... brother Masked going to have decided well dressed in something bizarre poses! お願いです! 某シティに帰ってください! いや, 冥界に帰って! ここは平和だから! あなたの存在が平和を歪めるんです! *I beg you! Please back to certain City! No, back to the underworld! Here because it is peace! I your presence is distort the peace! この方, コスプレばかりして遊んでいるイメージしかないよ! 本当に魔王業をされているんですか!? *This person is the only image that you are playing with just cosplay! Are you sure I have been a devil industry!? 「いいかね, 兵藤隊員。 我々の目的はただひとつ。 リアス・グレモリーのあられもない寝顔をこのカメラで撮ることだ。 撮るのはキミだ。 キミでなければならない」 *"Nice or I, Hyodo personnel. Our aim is only one. Even not sleeping face hail Rias Gremory I can take with this camera. It's yours take. Must be Kimi " と, ハンディカムを俺に手渡してくるお兄ちゃん仮面。 *And, brother Kamen coming handed Handycam to me. 「……だいたい, 俺, いつも一緒に寝てるんで, そのときに撮ればいいのでは?」 *"...... The most part, I, Nde sleeping always together, than I should take in that time?" などと, 俺は半眼で言ってみる。 それが一番早いと思うんだが……。 しかし, お兄ちゃん仮面は首を横に振る。 *Such as, I said it with half an eye. But I think it's very early. However, my brother Kamen shake head. 「それはダメだ。 流れ的によろしくはないだろう。 いいかね, 兵藤隊員。 寝顔撮影とは, 若干うしろめたい感情を抱きつつ, そろりそろりと忍び足で近づき, 部屋に侵入し, かわいく寝息を立てるアイドル, もしくは女優, そして愛しの女性に気づかれることなく撮影することに意義があるのだよっ!」 *"It's not good. Is not best in terms of flow. It hesitates to say, hyodo personnel. Idle and sleeping photography, becoming a slightly guilty feeling, shape and tiptoe closer, broke into the room and breathing to make cute, or actress, and my love of it's significance in without being noticed in women taking boobs! ' ……そんな熱弁されても……。 変態じゃないですか。 どう考えても変質者の行動じゃないですか! ていうか, 流れってなんだよ! もうやだ! この魔王! *…… Even such impassioned. It's not hentai. No matter how it's not pervert action! Are poking around, so what's a flow! Another persistent! This Devil! 「それ, グレイフィアさんにもやったんですか?」 *"It, did you do to gray Fear's?" 「やった」 *"Did it" 「結果は?」 *"The result?" 「死にかけたよ。 生まれて初めて死を意識した」 *' I'm dying. Born the first time conscious of death ' ダメじゃん! 死線じゃん! そりゃ, いくら身内の方でもそんな変態的な行動されたら, 女性は気味悪がるか, キレますよ! てか, 相手はレヴィアタンさまと並んで最強の女性悪魔なんですから, おふざけでも本当に死んじゃいますよ! *It's no good going! It's tough going! Oh, how much even for relatives so much unnatural loses his temper easily, either companioned the woman once, Act! Heck, you are really dead, also in teasing opponents lined up and the Leviathan is the strongest female demon, from! 「だが, 安心して欲しい。 行くのはキミだ。 おそらく, 私は無事だろう。 冥界は任せて欲しい」 *"But, I want you to peace of mind. Going It's you. Perhaps, I would be safe. Underworld is I want you to leave. " 「うぅ, 俺, どうしてこんな方と知り合ったかなぁ……」 *The "UU, I, I wonder why was acquainted with those who like ......" もう, 涙しか出てこないよ! 俺, 悪魔業界のトップから圧力をかけられているよ! *The other, does not come out only tears! I have been under pressure from the top of the devil industry! サーゼクスさまと仲良くなるたび, この方のとんでもない側面を目にしてしまう! 魔王四人がプライベート時に酷いという理由を日が経つにつれて強く感じるよ! *Friends to become each time the Sazekusu customers and would have seen the ridiculous side of this man! I feel strongly as the devil four people why a day goes by that terrible in private at the time! 「私はこの行動をイッセーくんに引き継いでほしいのだ! リアスのこれからの寝顔を撮るのはキミしかいない! キミにしか頼めない! これはそのための引き継ぎ儀式と思ってもいい! よし! 私はこの部屋く指示を出す。 では, 出撃だ!」 *"I want Issey-Kun took over this action is! Taking the sleeping face of the RIAs is not only you! Not only to you! This succession ritual that for even better! Good job! I give this room go instructions. So, Sally's! " そんなふうに見送られる俺! うぅ, なんだ, この状況....。 魔王さまの趣味に付き合わされるとは……。 しかも俺に引き継いでほしいだなんて……。 *I deferred in such a way! UU, What, this situation ..... The ...... as being butt to Satan customers' hobby. And ...... it Nante's want you to take over to me. 俺は耳にインカムを装着して, 最上階の一室から出ていった。 *I heard income, went out of the room on the top floor. 目的地は二階の俺の部屋。 そこに部長とアーシアが寝ている。 俺は二人と一緒に床についたのだが, 部長とアーシアが眠ったのを確認して最上階のここまで出てきた。 *Destination second floor of my room. Director and Asia are sleeping in there. I he went to bed with two people, but came out so far of the top floor to make sure the director and the Asia slept. 自室を抜け出てくるのはうまく行ったが, 撮影のための入室は気づかれずにおこなえるのか? *While it come exit the his room went well, or entry can be done without being noticed for for shooting? ……できるだけ, 気配を消し, 足をそろりそろりと忍ばせる。 俺, 何やってんだろう。 ここ, 俺の家だぜ? なんで俺が泥棒みたいなことをしているんだ? *…… As possible, erase signs, foot shape and conceal. Me, what are you doing? Here, I'm home!? I'm doing what I'm thieves like? いや, そんなことを意識するのはやめよう。 悲しくなるだけだ。 *No, it is Let's not be aware of such a thing. Just sad. 階段を下りていき, 四階に降り立ったところでインカムから声が聞こえてくる。 *Go down the stairs, landing on the fourth floor at voice coming from income. 『現在, どこまで進んだのだろうか? どうぞ』 *"Now, progressed to where I wonder? Please ' 「えーと, 四階です。 どうぞ」 *"Well, it is the fourth floor. Here you go 『了解。 進みたまえ, どうぞ』 *"Understanding. Please, go please ' などというやり取りを交わす。 スパイ作戦みたいだ。 サーゼクスさまは真剣そうだけど, 物凄く楽しんでもいるんだろうな。 *Such as the interact. It's like spying tactics. Sazekusu sama I'm seriously so, and I guess there is also enjoying terribly. ……もう, いまは何も言うまい。 さらに下へ下りようとしたときだった。 *...... Another, nothing Mai say now. Furthermore it was when trying to descend down. 「……イッセーくん?」 *"...... Issey-kun?" ふいに声がかかる。 階段からの足音。 ――浴衣姿の朱乃さんだった! 髪をおろし, お休みモード時の朱乃さんだ! 下の階から上がってくるところだった。 *Suddenly voice-consuming. Footsteps from the stairs. - It was Shu乃's yukata! Lower the hair, it's Shu乃's during rest mode! It was the place to come up from the floor below. 「……あ, 朱乃さん……!」 *"...... Oh, Shu乃 san ...!" まいった! まさか, ここで朱乃さんと遭遇するとは! 困惑して顔も強張ってしまう! *Gee! And believe it or not, here come across and Zhu-San! Confused face too strong put it! 「……どうしたの? こんな深夜にここにいるなんて……」 *「…… What's the matter? So late at night is here!... " 怪訝な様子の朱乃さん。 あ, 手にお茶のペットボトル。 深夜に喉が渇いて, 一階の冷蔵庫まで取りに行ったのか。 しかし, なんてタイミングだ! *Shu乃's dubious of how. Oh, tea of the PET bottle in hand. Thirsty in the middle of the night, or went to pick up to the first floor of the refrigerator. However, What a's timing! 俺はどうやり過ごそうか, 少ない脳みそで思慮したが……。 口から出たのは――。 *But the thoughtful with less brains, you would feel very uncomfortable if I... Came out from his mouth--. 「あ, 朱乃さんに会いたくて……」 *"Oh, ... I wanted to meet Shu乃 san" なんて笑顔を引きつりながらの一言だった! *Was a short while I got cramp smile! とんでもない一言だ! 深夜に同居している女の子に「会いたい」だなんて! 夜這いもいいところだ! 本当は夜這いしたいけど, やったら部長に殺される! *Ridiculous it's a word! The girl you are living in the middle of the night and Nante's "I want to meet!" Night crawling also I nice place! Actually I want to night crawling, it is killed by the director if you do! やばいと感じながらも, このあとどうしたらいいか苦慮していたのだが……朱乃さんはというと, 目元を潤ませ, 頬を染めていた。 *And even though after this had what struggling but... Zhu-San and watery eyes, and said, and was blushing. ……えーと, その反応はいったい……。 *…… Well, the response said.... 「うれしい……。 イッセーくんがれ私のところに……」 *"Happy .... Issey kun scree and ...... in my place." ぴと。 俺に抱きついてくる朱乃さん! 薄い布地の浴衣からやわらかモチモチの朱乃さんボディの感触かぁぁぁぁぁっ! お, おっぱいから伝わるこの感触は……ノーブラ!? *Pito. Shu乃 who come hug me! Thin from the fabric of yukata of soft rice cake rice cake of Shu乃's body feel Kaaaaaa~tsu! Contact, this feeling transmitted from boobs ...... no bra!? もっちりおっぱいが薄い布越しに俺俺の体に伝わってくる! 死ぬ! これは死ぬ! *To Motchiri tits thin cloth over me comes through in my body! Die! This die! 鼻血を噴きだす俺。 この状況は現在の任務的によろしくない! ここは真実を吐いたほうが協力をあおげるのでは? *Out wipe the nosebleed me. This situation is not current mission basis Regards! Here than Aogeru cooperation is better to vomit the truth? 「あ, あの朱乃さん……。 じ, 実は……」 *"Oh, that's Shu乃 ....... Flip, actually ...... " 真実を話そうにも朱乃さんは, 「うれしいわ, イッセー……」と何やら喜んでいるご様子でして……。 *Shu乃's even to speak the truth, "I'm glad, Issey ......" and was something glad your situation is in the ....... しかも俺が手に持つカメラに視線が! これは言い訳できないか!? カメラ所持で会いにきたなんて, あり得ない状況だし! *Moreover, the line of sight to the camera that I have in hand! Is this not be an excuse!? The Nante came to see the camera possession, it's a situation that can not be there! 「……カメラ? もしかして, イッセーくんは私との……それをカメラで撮影したいの……?」 *"...... Camera? Did you mean, Issey kun ...... I would like to shoot ...... it with me in the camera? " 誤解されとるよ! 深夜にカメラ撮影させてくれだなんて, 変態行動にもほどがある! このままじゃ, 朱乃さんに嫌われちゃう! *Nikki is a misunderstanding! Midnight on the Nante he let me shoot camera, there is more to pervert action! This remains'm, I would have been hated in Shu乃 san! だけど, 朱乃さんは嫌がる素振りもせず, 恥ずかしそうに体をもじもじさせるだけだった。 *It's I, Shu乃 san does not even practice swing to hate, was only to squirm a shyly body. 「……マ, マニアックなのね, イッセーって……。 は, 初めてのを記録しちゃうつもりなんだ……。 でも……私, イッセーが望むなら……」 *「…… Ma, maniac's, is Issey. I'm going to it was recorded for the first time. But... If you want me, Issey...... " 何やら顔を真っ赤にさせながら, 独り言をつぶやく朱乃さん。 どうしよう! 朱乃さんが俺に何かを期待している! ど, どう応えればいいのか? 正直, 魔王さまとの戯れを放棄して, 朱乃さんと夜の遊びをしたいところなんですけど! *Something while in bright red face, Shu乃 who mutter to himself. How can it! Shu乃's is expecting something to me! And, if you just do? Honest, and to abandon the play with the devil sama, I'm such a place you want to play the Shu乃 san and night! 対応に困っている俺の耳にインカムを通してお兄ちゃん仮面からの声が届く。 *Voice from the brother Kamen reach through the income to my ears in trouble in the corresponding. 『何か問題があったのかね? もし何かあったら, カメラを相手に向けて, 青いボタンを押してみるんだ。 どうぞ』 *I wonder if there was a "What problem? If When something there, towards the camera to the other party, I do try to press the blue button. Here you go と, こちらの事情を知ってか知らないでか, お兄ちゃん仮面はこの状況の打開策らしきものを教えてくれた。 カ, カメラを相手にに向けて……青いボタン? あ, このボタンか。 *And, do not know how to know this situation, brother Kamen told me what looks like a breakthrough of this situation. Mosquitoes, blue button ...... towards the camera to the other party? Oh, if this button. ポチッと押すと――ブゥゥンと空気を若干震わせる音と共に小さな魔方陣がレンズのところから出た! *When you press the Pochi~tsu - small magic square with the Bu~u~un and sound that shakes a little air out of the place of the lens! それを正面から受けた朱乃さん! *Shu乃 who received it from the front! 「……あら?」 *"...... Oh?" 目がとろーんとしだして, 意識を失い, その場にくずおれていく。 俺は床に倒れ込む前に朱乃さんをうまく抱き留めた。 *Eyes and alone and I was starting, lose consciousness, go kuzuorete for the occasion. Before I fall on the floor Zhu her work her arms as he. 『そのカメラには困難を打破できる機能がいくつか搭載されている。 青いボタンを押すと催眠魔力が相手に放たれるのだ。 どうぞ』 *"Some can overcome difficulties in its camera feature with. It emanates to hypnosis magic and press the blue button. Please ' と, 補足説明をいただいた。 *Once, I got a supplementary explanation. ……カ, カメラから催眠魔方陣が飛びだしやがった! どんな機能持ちだよ, このカメラ! *...... Mosquitoes, hypnotic magic square pops Ya wants from the camera! 'm What features retention, this camera! 「……家の者に見つかり, 対応に困ったため, カメラの機能で眠らせました。 どうぞ」 *「…… Found by the House, face difficulties because, in function of the camera 眠rasemashita. Please ' 『了解。 引き続き任務を継続したまえ, どうぞ。 と, その前にその者を部屋に戻してべッドへ運ぶように。 どうぞ』 *"Understanding. Commission continue and me, please. And, ago that person back to room to carry baby d. Please ' 「了解。 はぁ……」 *"OK. Huh ......" 俺は息を吐きながら, すやすやと眠る朱乃さんを部屋のべッドに運んだのだった。 *I while exhaling, was of who carried Shu乃 who sleep and sleeping soundly to downy head of the room. ---- 朱乃さんをべッドに寝かせて, 部屋をあとにする。 ――と, 人の気配! *Lay baby d Zhu-San, to leave a room. --And, sign of life! 「……にゃぁ……先輩……?」 *"...... Nya~a ...... senior ...?" 今度は寝ぼけまなこの小猫ちゃんが登場! 猫耳尻尾つきで寝ぼけている様子だった! そっか, 小猫ちゃんも朱乃さんと同じ階に部屋があるもんな。 *Now sleepy Shoneko chan Manako appeared! It seemed that half asleep in cat ears tail with! Along either, I mon Shoneko chan also that there is room on the same floor as the Shu乃's. てか, 寝間着は白ワイシャツのみという出で立ち! うーん, ロリコンじやないけど, その格好に未知の魅力を感じてしまう! *Heck, dressed sleepwear white shirt only that! Well, I pedophile same Ya not, it feels an unknown charm to the dress! 普段の小猫ちゃんだったら, 夜中にカメラを持って四階にいる俺を訝しげに思って問い詰めてくるだろう! しかし――。 *When was the usual small cat, it will come Toitsume to think I a the quizzical who is in the fourth floor with a camera in the middle of the night! But -. 「……うにゃぁ……。 先輩……トイレにゃぁ……」 *"...... Unyaa ....... ...... Senior toilet Nya~a ......" ト, トイレ……? 目をこすりながら, 小猫ちゃんが俺にそう言う。 しかも抱きついてきてしまった! *Bets toilet ...? While rubbing the eyes, Shoneko chan say I do so. And you've been hug! 「……はいはい」 *`…… Hai hai' 俺は小猫ちゃんを抱っこする。 *I hug the Shoneko chan. ――っ! こ, この触り心地は……! ワイシャツの下から下着らしきものの感触が伝わってこない! 手に伝わるのは小さい体ながらも確かな女体のやらかさ! *- Tsu! This, this is the touch ......! Does not come transmitted the feel of what appears to underwear from the bottom of the shirt! While the small body of transmitted to the hand also Yarakasa of certain woman's body! 小猫ちゃんのプリティなお尻は俺に刺激的なむにゅむにゅ感を強調してくる! ノーパンだ! *Pretty ass Shoneko chan come emphasized the exciting Munyumunyu sense to me! But wearing no underwear! ノーパンだよ, これ! 小猫ちゃん! ノーパンはいけません! パンツを穿きなさい! 尻肉が! 尻肉がぁぁっ! てか, 上もノーブラしょ!? *The'm wearing no underwear, this! Shoneko chan! Wearing no underwear should not! Please wear the pants! Ass meat! Ass meat Aa~tsu! Heck, above no bra cane!? はだけたワイシャツの隙間から背徳的で小ぶりなものが生で見えています! *Gap of shirt that Hadake thing a a smallish immoral practice we see live from! 小猫ちゃんは眠いとこんなにも無防備になってしまう! 普段ならスケべな俺をパンチするはずだ! けど, いまはただただ「うにゃぁ……」 *Shoneko chan and become sleepy and so much defenseless! It's supposed to punch me Na base shaved if everyday! But, now nothing but a "Unyaa ......" これが猫又の必殺技か! *This is the deathblow of Nekomata! クソ! かわいいなぁ, 俺の後輩は! *Fucking! Cute Naa, is my junior! 必死に理性を保ちながら俺はトイレまで連れて行ったのだった。 *It was while keeping the reason desperately I took him to the toilet. その後, 小猫ちゃんもべッドに寝かしつけて, ようやっと俺は四階を抜け出た。 三階は両親の部屋があるので, さらに細心の注意を払って下りていく。 *After that, koneko-Chan sunshiny baby d, so finally I moved it out of four on the floor. Going down the third floor is the room of the parents, so pay close attention. そして, ついに俺の自室の前に到着した。 *And, finally arriving in front of my room. ……俺の家で, 俺の部屋なのに, なんで俺はこんなに苦労してここまで移動してきたのだろうか? 悩める俺。 そこに悩みの種であるシスコン魔王さまから声が届く。 *In my house ......, Even though my room, I wonder why am I have moved so far in so hard? Beleaguered me. There arrives voice from the system controller devil clients are species of trouble. 『現状を連絡してくれたまえ, どうぞ』 *"Contact and status quo, do me please ' 「目的地点に到着, これより突貫します。 どうぞ」 *"I arrived at the destination point, and then rush than this. Please" 『武運を祈る。 どうぞ』 *"Best of luck. Please ' はぁ……。 さて, 部長の寝顔を撮影して, さっさとこのイべントを終わらせよう。 *Ha~a…… Well, by shooting the sleeping face of director, I will Owaraseyo the quickly this Yi base cement. ドアノブを音が鳴らぬようにして引いていく。 ドアが開き, 自室に足を踏み入れた。 *Go pulling this way the sound is not become a doorknob. Door opens, I stepped into his room. ひと足, ふた足……そろりそろりと気配を殺しながら自分のべッドに近づいていく。 *Pair, while killing the lid foot ...... Sororisorori and signs and approaches to own bed. 俺のベッドには部長とアーシアがすやすやと静かに寝息を立てていた。 *Director and Asia had made a sleeping soundly To quietly Neiki in my bed. ……部長は上にかけていたものを半分以上取り払ってしまい, 官能的なネググリジェ姿を見せていた。 *...... Director would be rid more than half what you wore on, was showing a sensual negligee figure. 紅色の薄い生地のネグリジェ。 エロい! 艶めかしい足も大胆に覗かせ, 肩紐も肩から外れていて乳が半分以上露出していた! *Thin fabric of negligee of red. Erotic! The gloss dudes have legs also a glimpse bold, shoulder straps also milk have deviated from the shoulder was exposed more than half! おっぱい! 尻! 太もも! 三つのコンボで歌が歌えてしまえそうな状況だ! *Boobs! Ass! Thighs! It's likely situation once you sing the song in three combo! 改めて思うよね。 俺はこんなにエロい格好のお姉さまと毎晩寝ているんだって。 最近, 一緒に寝るのがあまりに普通になってしまって, ベッドに潜り込むと自然と寝てしまう。 *I'll think again. I'm such a erotic not sleeping every night looking for sister!. Recently, sleeping together had become too common, crawl into bed and fall asleep naturally. 部長とアーシアと三人で寝ることが当たり前の生活になってしまっていたんだ。 *I had became commonplace of life that sleep in the director and Asia and three people. 思えば, 部長は寝ているうちにこの格好で俺に抱きついてきたりして, 気づくとおっぱいを枕のようにして寝ていることもしばしば。 *And think if, director is or has hug me in this dress while you are sleeping, you will notice and often also be sleeping with the tits as pillow. ――手が届く位置, すぐそばに最高の女体がある。 *--Position within reach, near in best female body. ……ゴクリ。 *……Gulp. 生唾を飲み込む。 そしてその場で頭を抱えた! *Swallowed saliva. And holding his head in place! こんなにおいしいシチュエーションでなんで俺はいまのいままで手を出せていないのか!?甲斐性がないにもほどがある! うおおおおおおっ! 情けない! 情けないぞ, 俺ぇぇぇっ! *Do not have put out a hand why I ever now with so delicious situation!? Kaisho in there is no there is more too! Uooo Whoa Oh! Pathetic! 'll Pathetic, I ~E~e~e~tsu! 『どうしたのかね, 兵藤隊員? どうぞ』 *"What's wrong?, hyodo personnel? Please ' 悩む俺にシスコソ魔王さまからの声が届く。 そうでした。 俺はお兄ちゃん仮面のぶっ飛んだお戯れに付き合っている途中でした。 *I suffer from reach the voices of ciscos demon customers. So did. I was going and play crazy brother Kamen's way. 「問題ありません。 青春に葛藤しておりました。 目標を眼前に捕捉。 これより, 作戦に移ります。 どうぞ」 *"There is no problem. Which had been struggling to youth. And capture the goal in front. From this, I will move to the strategy. Here you go 『了解。 寝顔を撮りしだい, 速やかに帰還せよ。 どうぞ』 *"Understanding. Her sleeping face, as soon as the shot, promptly return to base. Please ' うむ。 その通通りだ。 さっさと寝顔を撮影して, 上に戻ろう。 ここから上に戻ろうってのも変な話だけどさ。 ここ, 俺の自室なのにね。 *Umm. That it's through street (Just like that). Quickly sleeping face to shoot, and get back to the top. It 's even strange story of me going back on from here. Here, I wish that my own room. しかし, かわいい寝顔だね。 やっぱり部長はキレイで, きゃわいいなぁ! *However, it's cute sleeping face. General Manager, is so beautiful that I, when Nya's good?! サーゼクスさまの「寝顔を撮りたい」って思いも少しはわかる気がする。 この瞬間を記録に残したいわけだ。 残すべきかわいい寝顔, ね。 *Also a little feel can be seen to think that me of Sazekusu sama "I want to take a sleeping face." I'm leaving to record this moment. Cute sleeping face, I to be left. 俺にそれを引き継いでほしいのか。 ……悪くないかも。 なんて一瞬思ってしまった。 *I to do'd take over it. ...... I might not bad. Nante I've thought for a moment. さてさて。 カメラを取りだし, 部長の顔を撮ろうとしたときだった。 *Well. Retrieve the camera was when an attempt is made to take a face director. 部長のお目々がゆっくりと開かれる! *Contact eye 's director is opened slowly! 「……あら, イッセー? ……どうしたの?」 *「…… Oh, Issey? …… What's wrong? ' 目をこすりながら, 寝床からゆっくりと身を起こし始めた! やべぇ! 起きちゃった! 当惑した俺はどうしたらいいかわからず, カメラを後ろ手に隠すだけで精一杯だった! *While rubbing his eyes and began to cause himself slowly from bed! Yabe~e! Had happened! Perplexed not know how I get my How to, it was my best just hide the camera behind him! 「え, えっと, 部長の寝顔がかわいいなーって」 *"For example, Well, me Na cute sleeping face of director" 視線を泳がせながらそう言う俺。 部長はあくびをしながら, 笑みを浮かべた。 *I say so while swim the line of sight. Director with a yawn, was smiling. 「あら, 急にどうしたの?」 *' Oh, suddenly what was? " するりとベッドから身を出すと, 俺に抱きついてくる! むにゅぅぅっ, と俺の体に最高の乳が押しつけられてくる! *When slipped out himself from the bed, come hug me! Munyu~u~u~tsu, the best milk comes pressed against in my body! うおおおおっ! やっぱ, 部長のお乳は最高だぜ! しかも立ち上がった拍子に肩紐が完全に外れて, はだけたネグリジェから乳が, 乳がお目見えしとるぅぅっ! ピンクの先端の具合まで見事だった! *Uooo Whoa! Afterall, your milk director is the best! Moreover, stood up beat on the shoulder straps off completely, milk from Hadake was negligee is, milk Nikki unveiled ~U~u~tsu! Pink was stunning to the degree of tip! 俺の首に手を回し, 顔を近づけながらつぶやいてくる! *Turn the hand on my neck, come muttered while close the face! 「……今日はいつもと違った寝方をしましょうか?」 *「…… Today is different from usual sleep better will speak? " 「い, いつもと違う寝方……?」 *See, differ from usual sleep better......? " 俺が鼻血をダラダラと垂れ流しながら訊くと, 「うふっ」と官能的な微笑みを見せてくれる! *My nose and while discharging, and "Hoho!" and shows us the sensual smile! 「そう, いつもよりちょっとだけ体を身近に重ねるの」 *"So, a little only to the overlapping body familiar than usual" 「み, 身近, ですか?」 *The "real, familiar, what?" 「ええ, 二人して裸で寝てみましょうか? 裸で身を寄せ合って寝るだけ。 でも, 以前にもそういうこともあったから, 今更なのかしら?」 *"Yes, by two people, or let sleeping in the nude? Huddled in the nude, just go to bed. From ago was that, now, for I wonder? " 「……い, いえ! 最高です!」 *"I ..., And no! Best is! " 全裸で抱き合う!? そ, それって, エッチなこと無しですか!? アリですか!? この状況だとただ全裸で抱き合うだけなのだろう! けど, ちょっとした拍子でそのままとんでもないことになってしまうこともあり得るのでは!? *And embrace in the nude!? Its, Is it me, without naughty thing!? Do you have!? And probably only embrace it when it is this situation just in the nude! But, than even the possible that it becomes to be ridiculous as it is a little beat!? だって, 若い男女が全裸で抱き合うなんて, もうそういう方向にしか進む道はないわけでして! *I mean, young men and women To think embrace in the nude, and did not no way that only proceed anymore that direction! しかし, これはお兄ちゃん仮面――サーゼクスさまとの寝顔撮影の最中なんだ! *However, this is your brother Kamen -'m midst of sleeping face shooting and Sazekusu sama! い, いや! もうこの際, そんなのを忘れて寝てしまいたい! 魔王さま! 俺, 正直, 寝顔を撮るのを放棄して眠りにつきたい! 部長の乳枕は最高なんですよ! *N-No! Another In this case, you want would be sleeping forget such of! Maou-sama! I, honestly, I want to sleep with abandon to take the sleeping face! Director breast pillows are the best! このまま身を任せていいかも, なんて思っていたら――。 *Be nice this state is surrendered, What a I thought -. 『兵藤隊員。 どうかしたのか? 兵藤隊員, まだ撮れないのかね? どうぞ』 *"Hyodo members. What's wrong with? Hyodo members, still photograph of?? Please ' お兄ちゃん仮面の声がインカムを通して耳に聞こえてきた。 *Voice of your brother Kamen has been heard to ear through income. 「……いま, お兄さまの声がしたような」 *"...... Now, such as the voice of your brother-sama" 部長がインカムからわずかに漏れた声に反応した! いま深夜だから, 耳をすませば聞こえてしまうかも! *Director I reacted to the voice that was slightly leaking from the income! Now because late at night, I might hear Whisper of the Heart! 部長が半眼になって, 俺の体を舐めるように見ていく。 そして, 耳のインカムと後ろ手のカメラに気づいてしまった! *Director becomes the River, I will look to lick my body. And, I've noticed the ears of income and behind him the camera! カメラを回収し, インカムを俺の耳から取ってご自身の耳に当てた。 *The camera was collected and applied to your own ears taking income from my ear. 「……この声, お兄さま? どういうことなのかしら?」 *"...... This voice, your brother-sama? I wonder such does that mean? " 俺をシト目で見てくる部長……。 *Coming director ....... that look at me with eyes Jito 「ふわぁぁぁ……。 どうしたんですかぁぁ?」 *"Fuwaaaa ....... The What's happening Kaaa? " アーシアも起きちゃった! *Asia also woke up! サーゼクスさま, 作戦失敗です。 アウトですよ。 *Sazekusu like, it is strategy fails. Is out.